For Heart, For Home
by nelliizm
Summary: AU: Konoha is in distress, the weather has been far too hot for any of their crops to grow. Sending off his greatest ninjas to seek help, one of them strays from the group. Ino is captured and held as prisoner, but is determined to help her village. Faced with prison, sick minded guards and a scary Kazekage, what will Ino do? WARNING: Mild rape in chapter. Don't like, don't read.


It was a hard time for Konoha, the village people were all in distress because it hadn't rained in months. The crops were dying, stock were malnourished, and the villages trade cycle had vanished along with the rain.

Some people voted to leave the village for good, heading to the land of the clouds in hope that it would provide them with good weather. Some voted to stay, claiming that their village was everything to them and they needed to do what they could to support it.

It wasn't long before the Hokage gathered his finest ninjas to his office, informing them of the sudden decline of their village.

"As you all know, the village is struggling." The Hokage sighed. He leaned his head into his palms, his blonde hair falling over his fingers lightly. "I need all of your help. We have no fruit to sell to our fellow villages, we also have no vegetables. We have no meat either because... Well because the grass isn't growing!" He slammed his fists on his desk.

Ino Yamanaka was one of the ninjas standing before her Hokage and she strongly believed in standing up for her village. She loved Konoha with all her heart, it was the place she grew up in, the place where all of her friends and family lived. It was home. Plus she had a flower shop to run, and without any rain her flowers wouldn't grow.

"Naruto," she spoke up. The Hokage looked up to her with worried eyes. "What do you want us to do?"

It was then the Hokage stated what he needed them to do. They were to go to the most furthest corners of the world, find anyone they could to help them with their problem. They needed food and water and Naruto needed this help from his friends.

This wasn't going to be a problem for Ino. She knew exactly where she was going to go and exactly who she was going to ask. This was her chance to do something big for her village and she wasn't going to fail.

* * *

The night was dry and dark as Kankuro stood atop the Suna gates. He had given the guards the night off, seeing as they had been working non stop for the past month. It was about time he got out of that office anyway, he was more of a action man.

As the night went on he found himself dozing off. Small specs of sand would drift along his skin as the cool wind of the night picked up every now and then. It was enough to make him fall asleep completely.

That was until he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Keeping his breathing steady, he watched in the distance as the small figure danced upon the rocks like a flower. As she jumped down rock from rock, her long blonde hair fell behind her like a tail. Kankuro watched her until she finally stopped and hid behind some rocks. His eyes narrowed.

If it was any of his own people they would have come straight to the gates and he would have been able to let them pass through. But this figure hadn't moved and remained hidden. He knew instantly that it was a possible intruder. He had to act quickly.

* * *

Ino held herself as close to the large rocks as she could while trying to ease her breathing. She knew she had made a mistake jumping down the rock wall without checking her surroundings, she swore the guard at the gate had seen her.

Her hopes of sneaking into Suna seemed to be almost long gone. Konoha and Suna were not allies, but Ino knew that they had plenty of supplies. After all they were the village hidden in the sand, they had to have crops that grew in hot weather conditions, just what Konoha needed.

Her plan seemed flawless. Sneak into Suna, find the nearest crop field, harvest the crops and make her escape. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded but it was going to work; after all, she was working directly under the Hokage.

Ino suddenly froze as she heard a strange sound in the background. It sounded like a continuous tapping that seemed to get closer and closer. She gulped lightly pulling out her kunai. She knew she had blown her cover, now she had to defend herself.

With one quick twist she pulled herself up and away from the rock, throwing her kunai and multiple shuriken in the direction of the strange sound. All on target, they seemed to have hit the body, two shuriken to the shoulders, two to the abdomen and a kunai to the heart. No ninja would be able to survive that attack, especially with the poison that she had laced on her weapons.

It was designed to work straight away, targeting the bloodstream and traveling straight to the heart. The victim would only be able to take five steps before their own body started to poison itself. She watched on eagerly, her green eyes stern and focused. The figure had not moved.

Slowly moving her hand to her side and slipping out another shuriken, she prepared herself for the out of the ordinary. Maybe the person had a larger tolerance to poisons, maybe they were also a medic nin and were able to cure themselves instantly.

Suddenly the tapping began again and Ino watched as the figure started to move. Its head snapped to the right while its arms raised towards the skies. Before she had the chance to run she saw its eyes turn red and it cloaked her in a poison she had never encountered before.

It wasn't long before her eyes were closing all on their own and her whole world turned into darkness.

* * *

It was another night of no sleep.

Even though the beast within him was gone, Gaara still couldn't drift off into any kind of slumber. He envied the people around him who slept all day, they seemed rested and relaxed while he was always so grim.

Running his pale hand through his red hair, he knew he had to go to the local cells to see the knew prisoner. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing, it seemed like a waste of time. But as the Kazekage these were some of his duties. Kankuro had caught the prisoner trying to invade Suna, he needed to interrogate them and find out where they were from, for the safety of his village.

"Brother!" Kankuro smiled as he greeted Gaara with a handshake.

The cells were a dark place, situated underground beneath the council building. Not a lot of people were brought here as there was not normally a lot of criminals. It was only the rare occasions like this that these cells were used.

Gaara took one look over his brother and tried to ignore the fact that he was not wearing a shirt and his pants were unbuttoned. Kankuro smiled him a devilish smile before shrugging, "She's over there."

He did not approve of his brothers ways of handling his prisoners, but it wasn't exactly illegal. In Suna, prisoners had no rights, so Kankuro could do what ever he wanted to them.

As he approached the cell he was expecting to see someone with a tough exterior, someone who would be strong and full of hate. But that wasn't what he saw. He saw a girl curled up in the corner of the cell, her shirt slightly ripped and he cheeks brimmed with tears. She wasn't the hard exterior girl that he was expecting to see, she looked innocent and quiet; Gaara looked to his brother in disgust.

"Don't give me that look, bro," Kankuro growled. "She's not as innocent as she looks. She's from Konoha, part of the Anbu Black Ops. She was going to invade Suna."

Gaara looked back at her, his green eyes capturing hers. That was when he saw the hard exterior he was looking for. Her eyes held nothing of innocence. They were full of determination.

* * *

**AN: I really want to know what you think of this. If I get some good responses I will definitely continue this, but at the moment its just an idea. so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
